Dragon Age High School
by xXxTerraxXx
Summary: You know you've thought "What if these idiots were in high school together!" Here's what shenanigans they'd get up to. the idea comes from a picture of each team.
1. Mahariel

**A/N: **A good howdy-do to you all. I'd like to thank you guys for checking this weird idea of mine out. First off, I kinda got the idea from a meme I saw. It's the one where DAO is 'freshman', DA2 are the Sophomores/Juniors, and DAI are the Seniors. I'm changing it up just the slightest bit. But, I **hope** ya'll will like it! Also, I'm calling the 'teachers' by names people are most familiar with.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, BioWare does. I'm only implementing my own ideas._

Mahairel Sabrae was a shy, Elven girl of sixteen, with brown eyes and long blonde hair that stuck up in odd places. She usually kept it in a ponytail to keep it out of the way. She walked down the tree lined street nervously. It was her first day of Sophomore year. Her first day of public school. Last year, her Aunt Ashalle had finally agreed to let her go. She was excited at first, but... now she wasn't so sure. She knew that two of her old friends went to the same school she was currently walking to. Garrett had talked her ear off about how cool it was and how she had to be careful because of certain teachers. Silas on the other hand was more reserved in his happiness. He'd said that he'd meet her at the front of the building and show her around before school started.

She'd just walked into the parking lot of the enormous school. It was built out of the standard bricks that seemed to be what made up every school. But, she almost lost her courage when she saw all the buses parked out front and the many cars of the students and teachers zooming by. Right when she thought about running home and telling Ashalle she changed her mind, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! There you are Mahariel! Trevelyan and I have been lookin' all over for ya," Hawke called to her through a throng of chattering people. She smiled at her dark haired friend. He was a good sight. He was a year older than she- though he didn't act like it- and was well versed in some of the more mischievous things at the school. She looked at the stubble just starting to grow around his chin and cheeks and then to his blue eyes that danced with excitement. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He dressed how he acted. He had on a loose jacket covering a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans, and some rugged old sneakers. She could tell he'd left home in a hurry because his hair was a complete shaggy mess. It wasn't super long, but always seemed to be in a permanent state of bedhead. He was always the same.

Right behind him, Silas Trevelyan strutted. He held his head high, like always. He had sandy brown shoulder length hair that was slicked back and the sweetest violet eyes. He had on similar clothes to Hawke, but he was more well kept and didn't have the jacket on and his shirt was a dark green. She frowned when she remembered that this was his last year. It wasn't like she'd never get to see him again, but she didn't like the thought of him leaving her alone. Especially if all she had to get her through was... Hawke.

"Hey, Mahariel. Glad you found your way alright," Silas teased. She made a face at him and stuck out her tongue. She had an impeccable sense of direction. She'd gotten lost once and he never let her forget it.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you going to show me around like you promised?" she asked her inner sass showing. The boys laughed and took each side. They were as protective as brothers to her.

She looked around in wonder as they showed her from room to room. Each was the same, but a little different. One might've been bigger, one might've had things arranged in a different manner, and some had different desks than the others.

"And, this is the auditorium," Trevelyan announced, "It is... probably my favorite."

"Only because you love theatre for some stupid reason," Hawke grumbled.

Mahariel giggled and spun around in the middle aisle. There were three sections of chairs which were all a royal blue. At the front was a huge stage with a big red curtain with intricate golden designs of what looked like vines and lions. It was drawn closed, much to Mahariel's disappointment. She loved theatre as much as Silas did. Hawke was never good at it, which was weird because he was a natural born liar. He claimed he was better at 'bullshitting' than saying something that was scripted. He wasn't wrong in that. His acting was atrocious. She'd seen him helping Silas practice a scene before.

"I'm nervous about going to class, but I'm excited," she said, "Do you think we'll have any classes together?"

Garrett and Silas shrugged and took out a paper from their bags. Mahariel looked at them curiously. "What's that?"

"It's our class schedule. You should've gotten one sent to your house when you got your student ID," Silas explained.

She panicked for a minute as she rummaged around in her backpack. At last she found it tucked away in her front pocket along with her ID. "Elgar'nan watch over Ashalle! If it weren't for her, I'd die," she said exasperated.

The boys snickered and joined her in looking at her schedule.

First Block - Art - Velanna

Second Block - History - Flemeth

Third Block - Theatre - Celene

Fourth Block - Science - Alexius

Fifth Block - Language - Vivienne (Lunch Block)

Sixth Block - Math - Howe

Seventh Block - Phys. Ed. - Meredith

Silas grinned at the papers they were holding, "Looks like we all have P.E. together. I have third block with Mahariel too."

"Of course you guys would have theatre together. Hmm... I have science with her fourth block!" Hawke said proudly.

Mahariel's heart beat fast in her chest. She'd hoped for more than three classes with her friends. She wasn't sure that she could make more... Just then, a bell rang throughout the school.

"Time for class. I'll see you later!" Hawke called as he ran towards the main entrance of the auditorium.

Trevelyan rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna walk you to class. Your first block and mine are close by each other. And, don't get too worried. I'm sure you'll be talking to more than myself and Hawke in no time."

She smiled gratefully and trailed after him in the hall. He waved to a few people and said hello to others. Mahariel was surprised at just how many people he knew. She'd known he was a very outgoing person, but she'd never expected what she saw. AS they neared what she thought was her class- she'd seen the room number on her schedule- he stopped two doors down and lightly punched a huge guy on the arm. Mahariel jumped when she realised he was a Qunari. They were scary. She didn't know much about them, but she instinctively wanted to run away.

"Who's your friend?" his deep voice bellowed.

Silas looked at Mahariel with a grin on his face, "This is my old friend, Mahariel. We kind of grew up together. Her aunt is weird and never let her go to public school." Mahariel glared at him and stood up straighter. Only Ashalle, Hawke, and Silas knew about her temper, and he'd sparked it.

"My aunt is not weird-! Ok, maybe she is, but not for homeschooling me," she snapped.

The Qunari laughed and patted her on the shoulder lightly, "You've got fire, Goldilocks. Anyone gives you trouble, tell them that Bull will pull their heads out of their asses if they don't watch out. A friend of Trevelyan's is a friend of mine. Especially redheads..."

Mahariel raised an eyebrow at the strange horned lummox of a boy in front of her. Silas walked her over to her class and whispered, "He's got an annoying fetish for redheads. Don't pay it any mind."

"Thanks Silas. See you later," she said before disappearing into the art room.

She sat down towards the back of the room, scared to sit by anyone. People made her nervous. She looked around, seeing tons of cabinets and posters of famous paintings. There was 'The Birth of Venus' with her standing in her seashell, there was 'Starry Night Over the Rhone' by Van Gogh, one of her favorites. She turned to her left to see if there were any other paintings she recognized, but instead of a painting, she saw a cute blonde boy with bright hazel eyes. She jumped at his closeness.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, uh... You just looked lost, so I came to say hi, and... I'll shut up now," he rambled, a blush creeping to his cheeks. Mahariel couldn't help but laugh. He was definitely adorable, and it wouldn't be so bad to have someone to talk to.

"No, it's fine. I do feel a little lost," she replied, "I'm Mahariel."

The boy smiled, "I'm Alistair. Not to be rude, but are you Dalish? Ms. Velanna is, and she has similar markings on her face."

Mahariel was surprised at his forwardness. That or he just didn't know how to stop talking when he was nervous. Still, she obliged his curiosity.

"Yes, I am Dalish, though there are many different clans. It's complicated on how to explain it. My clan is Sabre. Each clan has a different God that they revere most. My clan's is Ghilan'nain, the Mother of the Halla," she explained to his delight. He seemed to be dripping with curiosity. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. He didn't comment about them having more than one god or say that it was stupid and made up like most humans did. She was happy that he'd noticed her vallaslin. She'd only just gotten them for her sixteenth birthday, two weeks earlier.

They were interrupted by a slender, tan Elven woman, who was clearly Dalish calling the attention of all the students. Mahariel could tell by the scowl on her face that she was going to be tough.

"Welcome to Art. Let me tell you now that if you goof around, you will not be welcome in my classroom. I am here to teach you, not babysit you. I am Velanna. You will not call me V, or Vel, or Velanna. You may address me as Miss Velanna or Keeper Velanna." Her voice was terse and serious. Mahariel swallowed hard and shrank down in her seat. Alistair seemed to do the same. High School was going to be scary after all.

They immediately started by getting 'art notebooks' and learning different exercises to get them started. Velanna told them that she expected them to complete 30 repetitions of the three exercises each morning until she taught them three new ones. Mahariel was used to these types of things. They were check marks, straight lines as close together and straight as possible, and making small circles as perfect as they could.

She peeked over at Alistair's paper and almost laughed. He'd done the exercises, but he'd drawn a cartoon version of Velanna and made her cranky and yelling 'Kids r dumb! Listen 2 what I say!' He looked up at her as she covered her mouth to hide her smile. He smiled back at her sheepishly. She knew right then that they'd get along just fine. She'd made her first new friend! Ashalle would be proud of her.


	2. Garrett Hawke

**A/N: **I've gotten a better response than I thought I would! Funtastic~ Ok, so I'm sorry about the slow update. I'm working on another DA fanfic called 'The Other Companion'. It's more serious than this one and has more readers. If this one gets more, I'll update it more often. Apologies. Also, I've been sick, so that contributes to the 'I don't wanna write' factor. Anywho... Enjoy chapter 2!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, BioWare does. I'm only implementing my own ideas. I do own Christmas toe socks though!_

* * *

Garrett sat in the far left corner of the room so he could keep an eye on everything going on around him. Silas walked in the room and sat beside him.

"Why'd you run off like that, Hawke?" the other boy teased. Hawke glared at his friend. Silas knew damn well why he got to class early. He wanted to scope out the class to see if he even liked anyone in the class and to get a good seat out of the path of Professor Flemeth's 'wrath path'. That wasn't the only reason though... The dark-haired boy tried to hide it to save him the torture, but he was gay, and he knew that a certain someone was in the same class.

"Shut up, Trevelyan," he growled right as a tall, white-haired Elf walked in the room. Fenris. Garrett's signature grin spread across his face as he waved to his friend.

"Yo, Fenris, over here," he called. The sour-faced boy was the object of Hawke's affection this year. Most of last year, it had been an Elf named Zevran but it got too awkward. Zevran had a bad habit of only wanting in someone's pants. Anyone's pants. He made a mental note to warn Mahariel about him later.

Silas chuckled at Hawke as Fenris walked over and sat in the desk in front of the younger boy, earning another glare.

Fenris, grumpy as ever, grunted a hello and rested his face on his fist. History, Hawke knew, was Fenris' favorite class, while Hawke hated it. It was so boring! He only liked the parts with the killing. Which, they had to skip over more often than not. Freshman year, he and Fenris had had Loghain as their history teacher. Then, he got promoted to Vice Principal, much to the woe of all the students. Except his snobby daughter, Anora.

Garrett made a face as their witch of a teacher appeared before the class. She was a skinny old woman that dressed way too revealing. Especially for her age. Her hair was long and white, and her fingernails almost reminded Garrett of dragon claws. He thought it odd that she also usually only wore purple. Her yellow eyes scanned the room, an evil smile on her face.

Hawke slid down in his seat, already feeling that the class would be hopeless. It was a wonder he'd passed her class the previous year. So much for Junior year being easier than Sophomore year.

Right off the bat, they started out with a short review of the Chantry's history, at which, Garrett couldn't help but see that Flemeth made faces at everything she taught about the Chantry. Next was a snippet on Tevinter history.

Then, they moved on to a review of a few of the basic Dalish legends. And stayed there. Apparently they weren't learning something completely boring, just essentially useless. Or at least it was in Hawke's mind. He didn't believe in the hocus pocus that Mahariel did. The Dalish even said that their Gods never answered. But, they were still interesting stories. They were taking turns reading in their textbooks about the brothers, Dirthamen and Falon'Din. Flemeth called on him. With a sigh, he started reading, boredly.

"The raven Fear said to Dirthamen, the God of Secrets, 'You are lost and soon, you will fade.' The raven named Deceit said to him, 'Your brother abandoned you. He no longer loves you.' But, he knew his brother and was very clever. 'I am not lost and Falon'Din has not abandoned me.' The ravens were in a huff, but Dirthamen subdued them. From then on, they were to serve Dirthamen."

He rolled his eyes. He had a younger brother and sister. He wasn't close with Carver, but he was with Bethany. He knew that if he were in Dirthamen's spot, he'd have no doubt either. The ravens were stupid. Even if it had been him and Carver, he loved his stupid brother enough to never abandon him. Family and friends were the most important thing to him. Thinking of that made his heart ache.

Thinking of the past reminded him of how Isabela had hurt him last year. She'd kept a secret from them that could've messed up everything he tried so hard to make. He'd kept an eye on her ever since, but she seemed to be back to her usual self. Their after school activities were the best part of his day, and each 'clan' was secret. They were the Kirkwallers, a band of misfits he'd taken over recently. They'd named him 'Champion' last year because he'd won them the school's last tourney. Unlike most schools, they weren't all about their sports. They were more into their combat. They held events for fighting like other schools did for football or basketball. It was one team against another, and the one with the last person standing won. Last year, it was his team versus Silas' team. And they'd come out on top. However, Silas hadn't personally been downed before their match and had been named 'Herald of Andraste' by his Inquisition. Hawke smiled to himself because he knew if they didn't have an Inquisitor again that year, he'd totally win again. But, Isabela had almost caused them to lose against the Qunari... He wouldn't have that again.

He came back to reality when he heard Flemeth talking about homework.

"Your homework tonight it easy, so you had better do it. List all of Elgar'Nan and Mythal's children from oldest to youngest, what they're the god or goddess of, and write one of their symbols."

Most of the class groaned, including Hawke. Flemeth narrowed her eyes.

"It'll only get harder from here on out. You must decide to leap and learn to fly... or fall."

Garrett made a face and shoved his book into his bag. He'd zoned out most of class, like usual, and he understood why teachers go frustrated with him. He understood why they were tough. But, one thing he hated was homework on the first day of school. It was going to be a long year.

_'But, maybe Fenris can help me pass the time,' _he thought with a smirk. Of course, he wasn't even sure that Fenris was interested in guys. He hadn't showed interest in anyone, which was the agonizing part.

The bell to go to second block rang and he pushed out of his seat into the flowing halls with Silas and Fenris right behind him.

"See you later, man," he said as he and Silas parted ways. Silas nodded.

"Yeah. We have last block with Mahariel," the brunette said with a gentle smile.

Garrett had almost forgot about that. He was looking forward to teasing the Elf. She was so shy and got embarrassed so easily. It was his favorite pass time to make her squeak and blush. Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"Mahariel's our friend. We've known each other forever. She's Dalish, so it's her first year in public school," he explained.

Fenris sighed, "If she's anything like Merrill, I don't want to meet her."

Hawke rolled his eyes. He couldn't blame the guy. He'd suffered terribly in his previous foster home at the hands of a blood mage. And, just when he thought he'd escaped, he ran into Merrill, another blood mage. Much more innocent and stupid, but a blood mage.

"No, she's nothing like Merrill. She talks much less too," he reassured Fenris.

The taller boy held his head a little higher and crossed his arms, "Cool. So, are we having the first official clan gathering today or what? We can go to the Hanged Man afterwards and do something."

Hawke smirked; the Hanged Man was their favorite spot to chill. It had a bar on one side, and then it had the arcade on the other side. Teens were allowed to play pool and use the card tables, much to the annoyance of a few older patrons. The barkeep knew Hawke's group well enough and usually left them alone. He swore Varric had a permanent table there, and sometimes slept there.

"Of course we're doing the clan thing today. And you better believe that we're going to kick ass again this year! The Inquisition's got nothing on us," Garrett boasted. The white haired boy snickered and waved before disappearing into the river of people. Everytime Fenris laughed or smiled, even a little, Garrett swore he felt shivers down his spine. What he wouldn't give to feel that tan skin against his own.

The warning bell rang, jolting Hawke's mind back and he scurried to his Self Defense class, ready to take the world by storm.


	3. Silas Trevelyan

**A/N: **Enjoying the story so far? If yes, good. If no, why are you still reading it? You're lying to yourself. Or are you hoping it gets better? I sure hope so! :D On to the shenanigans!

The Theatre was large enough for the entire student body to sit in, but there were only a handful of kids sitting towards the front, waiting in awkward silence, for the class to start. Naturally, I was the last one to show up. Silas Trevelyan, King of the Thedas High School Theatre. My eyes scanned the group of people I would have to work with that year. Only a few to take a mental note on. There was Mahariel, whom I was very happy to see. She was a great actress whether she knew it or not. I also spotted someone who would cause me no end of trouble. Cassandra Pentaghast. I almost groaned in agony. She was a dear friend of mine, however, she was stiff as a board and tended to be a very boring or angry actress. I would take angry over stiff, however, I didn't think I'd get even that much. That's when I saw the last key player of my theatre class. Varric Tethras had finally been worn down and taken a theatre class.

My worried from quickly turned into a shit eating grin. It was bound to be an interesting year with Cassandra and Varric together in close quarters.

I flopped down next to Mahariel, ignoring the looks I received from everyone else and raised my eyebrows at her. She was tense, for sure, but she seemed to be buzzing with happiness. I was missing something, and I intended to find out what. Mahariel was like my little sister after all. I just had to be in her business.

"Hi there. You look chipper. Care to share what's got you so wound up?" I said casually. A blush spread across her cheeks as she peered at me with those big eyes. She'd found a boy already. Maker's balls! The first day was off to a fantastic start.

"I'll tell you later, Silas," she squeaked back right as our director walked in. I narrowed my eyes in warning, making sure that she knew I wasn't going to let it go. Not a chance.

Turning my attention to the tall blonde woman standing on stage, with her hands on her hips, I tried to file away the stress. Director Celene was a fantastic and eccentric woman of 35 years. She'd taught me much and helped me refine my natural talent. I respected her more than I cared to share. She studied us, sizing each of us up. When her eyes came to me, she smiled, her eyes shining behind the dark blue mask she wore, studded with black beads.

"Silas Trevelyan. Come up here, won't you?" she asked politely, though it was more of a command. I stood up, ran a hand through my hair, and put on my classic 'prince' smile. That's what Bull had come to call it anyway. He said I had enough charm to make the conceited, but hilarious, Dorian jealous. Which I thought to be completely impossible.

I bowed my head politely to the director and turned to face my audience. I could hear Cassandra make a disgusted noise and Varric chuckle. Yeah, I was a teacher's pet, but I hadn't kissed ass to get there, nor did I take... too much advantage of it. I didn't abuse my limited power.

"My students, I am your director, Celene. I welcome you to your sanctuary and your home for the next year. I expect you all to give your best effort and to show some sign of progression each month," she paused and looked at me before continuing, "I would like you all to listen to Mr. Trevelyan read a piece. He is by far the most talented actor I have ever taught. If you need help, ask him, or myself."

She handed me a book and walked off stage to the front row, with the rest of the class. I knew the drill. I'd done it two years previously. Each time, she would hand me a random book or script , and I would open it up to one and read it. Each time, it would be one that I had never laid eyes on before, nor had any time to practice with. This time it was... A song? I felt my heart speed up slightly. She knew that was my worst area. My voice when speaking was one thing, but singing was completely different. It cracked horribly when I got nervous, and I always seemed to go flat...

I cleared my throat and tried for a baritone sound.

"I'll be loving you... always. With a love that's true. Always! When the things you've planned need a helpin' hand, I will understand always, always. Days may not be fair, always. That's when I'll be there always. Not for just an hour, not for just a day. Not for just a year but always.

Days may not be fair always; That's when I'll be there always. Not for just an hour, not for just a day. Not for just a year but always!"

It was a love song; Celene's favorite type. I was a little bit too high pitched on the first always, but I fixed it. She stopped me after the first verse by clapping. At first it was just her, but the others joined in shortly after. I smiled and bowed happily. It was baffling that she hadn't said a thing about my performance yet. Usually, she did it before applauding or praising.

She stood and turned to everyone as I walked down the steps back to my seat. "If you haven't guessed, we're doing a musical for our first production this year. It's a wonderful love story and not well known. Not all of you will get a part, however I do expect all of you to audition. Now, that's about all the time we have. I'm going to pass out the script, and I want you to study it for the next month!"

With that, the bell rang and everyone scattered. Except for the three that I'd expected. Varric smirked at me.

"I didn't know you had such a lovely voice, Charmer. Have you been practicing with Nightingale?"

"Leliana is much too busy for that!" Cassandra huffed, "But, you did do rather well."

Mahariel chimed in, "That was wonderful! I didn't even know you could sing Silas!"

The other two eyed her curiously as I patted her head and smiled at her, "Thanks Mahariel. Oh, by the way, this is Cassandra, and this-"

"Varric Tethras, at your service," he said with a wink and dramatic bow, "Nice to meet you, Sunshine. How do you know Charmer?"

The elf looked completely lost. "Charmer...?"

"Yes. Varric gives everyone nicknames... Annoying nicknames," Cassandra growled.

I chuckled and adjusted my bag, "They're not so bad. He could always call you grumpy."

That earned me a glare. I ignored it and started walking towards the exit to my next class. Math wasn't exactly my best subject, and Mr. Howe was one of the few teachers that I didn't get along with. The man was an asshole. Everyone swore he enjoyed making students miserable. He was in good with the Vice Principal, so no one ever did anything. It was complete bullshite. I clenched my fist, and let out a sigh, trying to push down the dread. There was still hope that someone I actually liked was in the class with me... A small hope.


End file.
